Sweet and Sour Memories
by Inu-yasha-lover-chick
Summary: He took her hand and held it to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did though... ((sigh)) Dont we all though?...

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Please send LOTS of reviews! :D I love Inuyasha and hate Kikyou. so if you

dont I would not recommened reading any of mine fics... She dies horribly in alot of them. :) Here are some

things you may need to know:

- Means change in scene

- Hanyou means half youkai

- Youkai means demon

- (( )) means an action for ex: (( Kikyou stabs self with a knife))

- a/n will be me talking, not the characters.

Sorry if there is anything I have left out, but I'm pretty sure you'll figure the stuff out without me explaining it to

you. :) If you have any quistions feel free to email me or ask me on the reviews! You can just review and email

me anyways. Quistions or not. And please, feel free to critisize. Believe me, I am fully aware I need it.

Exspecially on my spelling. Oh, and sorry about how short the chapters are, I write them on paper first, and they

seem _alot_ longer on paper than when I post them. So please bear with me. In future fanfics I will try to make

longer chaps. Now to the fanfiction... Enjoy! Please review! (As I have said about a million times now) Thank you! :)

Sweet and Sour Memories

He took her hand and held it to him.

"Remember... me..." Kagome clasped tightly to his hand.

"Dont talk that way Inuyasha! You'll be fine! Just wait until the sun comes up! You'll be okay! You'll be...

okay..." She knelt down and sobbed into his chest. He took a few raspy breaths then ran his hand through her hair.

" Lights in... Twelve... Damn... hours... cant..." She raised her head and looked into Inuyashas human eyes.

_Why did there have to be a new moon tonight!? WHY!?_ Inuyasha smiled weakly at her.

"I...Love... you..." Then, nothing. Kagome hugged him to her sobbing hystarically.

" I love you Inuyasha! Please dont leave me! PLEASE GOD NO! DONT TAKE HIM FROM ME!!!" She

screamed all this inbetween sobs.

"Please.." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips and layed him bck down.

" I will remember you Inuyasha...Always.."

2 months earlier

"Stupid wench!" Kagome glared over her shoulder at him.

" Sit." ((Bam)) Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as Inuyasha got up.

" Wad I do!?" Kagome stopped walking and sent him a death glare.

"What did you!? What do you _mean _what did you do!? Can you never be nice to me Inuyasha!?

GOSH!" Inuyasha looked away folding his arms.

"Feh. Spare me." Miroku looked at Sango quistionly. She nodded and picked up Shippo.

"We should leave thenm before it gets to bad." Miroku stroked her behind.

"We could find something else to do." ((SMACK))

"Or not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was shocked that the that the others had left them, but only for a mement. She stomped over to

INuyasham teeth clenched.

"Inuyasha. Im going home." He unfolded his arms and stopped glaring, becoming stricken.

"No! You cant!"

"Why not? You cant stop me!" She ran for the well. Inuyasha glared.

"FINE! Go then! We can find the jewels without you!!!" She looked over her shoulder suprised he wasnt

trying to stop her for once.

"Sit!" ((Bam))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched Kagome from her open window. Kagome was twisting her a strand of her hair on her

finger as she layed stomach down, legs in the air across her bed talking on the phone.

"Hojo... I dont know... I have _alot _of schoolwork to make up, I just dont think the movies are such a great

idea. ((pause)) Okay! Okay! Ill go! See you tonight!"

She pressed the button and set her phone down with a sigh. Inuyasha glared and let out a quiet growl. Kagome

jumped up with an 'EEP!'

"Crap! What am I going to wear!?" she ran over to her closet and started throwing clothes out. "

"No! This one's too formal..Too casual... UGH! I didn't know I owned this, can we say s-l-u-t?!" she reached

back as far as she could and pulled out the last dress. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as Kagome held it up to her. It

was low-cut, dark navy blue, and it had a slit that looked to go half-way up her leg.

_No way she's gonna pick that one... _Inuyasha thought. Kagome let out a giggle and twirled.

"This one is perfect!" Inuyasha fell backward, hitting the ground. "No! Kagome is NOT wearing that to go out with this Hopo guy! Not if I can help it...!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: sorry this chapter's sooooo short, I'll try to make the next one longer.)


End file.
